


Happily Never After

by justanoutlaw



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: What if Neal chose to go to Tallahassee instead of New York? What if he ran into Emma? Could they really find a happy ending early?
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847452
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of Swanfire week: "Maybe this time is different. I mean, I really think you like me" 

* * *

He hid out in Canada long enough for the statute of limitations to expire.

The coward's way out and he knows it. And now that he can't be charged, he's not going to hide anymore. He has to find a way to make it right.

He stands at the airport. There's two flights he can afford. One to New York, one to Florida.

"Where specifically in Florida?" he asks the agent.

"Tallahassee International Airport."

He books it without another thought. Middle seat, by the bathroom, he doesn't care. He wants to get there.

Goodbye land of moose and maple syrup. Welcome back to America.

He gets a job putting the social work degree he got to good use. He gets a crappy apartment above a bodega. His life consists of ramen noodles, a heavy case load and realizing that Tallahassee doesn't have a beach.

Sorry, Em, he thinks.

One year in, he gets a chance to apologize for that and everything in person.

He isn't sure if it's her. 8 years have aged them both. Her hair is longer, curlier. She wears a red leather jacket despite the Florida heat. She's still got the bug, new plates. Just what he wanted.

The encounter is at a Hardee's of all places. He's getting out of his car when he sees her across the lot climbing out of hers. His heart thumps in his chest as he debates walking over. Should he just order his burger and leave her alone? Or should he explain his side?

God he's missed her so much. But should he be allowed to? He abandoned her. No matter the reason. No matter what that stupid puppet told him. He never should've walked away. He knows that.

She deserves the truth.

He finds himself walking closer. She's going near the restaurant and hasn't noticed him. He takes a deep breath.

"Em…Emma!"

She looks up. At first she cocks her head, then her eyes widen with realization. He approaches her more and her mouth drops open, holding her arms out. He halts.

"What the hell," she says.

"Emma…"

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Emma, please," he whispers. "Just let me explain."

"Explain?" She lets out a bitter laugh and he has to jump back so a sedan can get to the drive through. "You abandoned me and sent me to prison!"

"I didn't want to! It…it's complicated! Can we talk?"

"Talk? No."

She turns towards the restaurant and Neal's heart sinks in his chest. He deserves this. He hurt her. People don't get second chances. He turns to leave, ready to settle for McDonalds instead…

"Asshole!" He whips back around to find Emma's arms over her chest. "If we're doing this, you're buying my burger."

15 minutes later the two sit across from each other in the corner of a restaurant. As promised, Neal bought her burger and onion rings. His own sandwich (sans mayo) and curly fries sit in front of him, their Cokes acting as a barrier.

"You still hate mayo, huh," Emma mumbles.

"Yeah, it's gross," Neal says.

She rolls her eyes. "Weirdo." Her onion ring gets dragged through a mayo/ketchup combo on her tray.

"You look good," he says. And he means it. She's well put together, her clothes are nice. She's as beautiful as ever.

"Don't," Emma sharply cuts in. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," Neal apologizes. "For that. For leaving you, for everything. I just…I thought I was doing the right thing for you."

Emma lets out a bitter laugh. "The right thing?! The right thing was not me going to prison, Neal! I had a record until I got a judge to expunge it. I couldn't get a job, I was on parole. Do you know what prison is like? Oh no, you don't. Because you escaped!"

Neal stares at his burger. Suddenly he doesn't have an appetite. She's right and he knows it.

"We were supposed to do it together," she says. "What the hell changed?"

Neal thinks of what August told him. The curse. Her parents. Emma always talked about them. She wanted them to come for her, but she's so angry now. Would she believe in a magical land that a curse has trapped them in? Would she only be angry with them too?

So, he chooses to lie again.

"Someone came to me."

"A social worker?"

"No. Not like that. But he knew that we were run aways and what we were doing. So, he threatened me. Told me to leave you. He's the one that called the police, not me."

Emma tilts her head. "But he let you go?"

"He said it'd keep you safe to be in there."

"That's bullshit."

"I know that now but at the time I was 18. I didn't know any better. I sold the watches, I gave him the money and the bug, told him to give it all to you."

"Well I got the bug but no money."

"What?"

Fucking August.

If he ever saw him again, he'd kick his ass.

"I'm sorry," Neal says again. "I wanted it all to go to you. For after prison, to help you restart your life."

A haunted look goes over Emma's face and Neal tilts his head. She aggressively grabs her cup and sips her Coke as if she's pretending it's something else. Neal reaches out to touch her hand, but she pushes away, shaking her head.

"I didn't want to leave you Emma, I wanted to be with you. I loved you….I love you."

"Stop." She slams the cup down, causing the food to shake. "You can't do this! You left me Neal! You abandoned me! I don't care what bullshit reason you had! You hurt me!"

He nods, knowing she's right. His eyes go down to her neck. For the first time he sees it. The silver swan highlighted by the black background. Now it hangs on a chain around her neck, rather than from her keys.

"You still wear the keychain I got you," he mumbles.

Emma's hand covers it. "I wear it as a reminder to not let anyone hurt me again."

She reaches behind her neck and unhooks the chain. It falls into her palm and she slams it onto the table. Neal flinches, shutting his eyes.

"Emma, I know I hurt you. I know I can't take it back, but you have to know that I didn't want to."

"And that changes anything?"

"Maybe this time is different. I mean, I really think you like me."

"No shit, Neal. And that's why this hurts," her voice breaks. "I love you but I can't trust you. You broke my heart. And I can never forget that."

She shoves her food into the bag and gets up. Neal feels the tears brim his eyes staring at the swan keychain on the table.

"Maybe we met for a reason," he whispers. "Maybe something good came from us being together."

Emma is quiet for a moment before she responds. "No, not that I can think of. I just went to jail, that's it. It doesn't matter now, I'm over it and you."

She walks away, leaving Neal alone with his growing cold food and the lukewarm Cokes.

Neal sniffles, wiping the tears that fall. He broke the heart of the girl that he loved. And he isn't sure how he's going to get over that.

He tries. He leaves Tallahassee for one. Gives her, her space. New York welcomes him. He gets a job there, a decent apartment. He distracts himself with trips to the park, hot dogs from street vendors and the best pizza he's ever had.

That swan keychain still burns a hole in his pocket.

For 2 years, Neal Cassidy tries in vain to forget Emma Swan.

And then on her birthday, he gets one more reminder.

A knock on his door jolts him up from a nap. He stumbles over, opening it. A kid stands there, brown hair, hazel eyes and a big smile.

"Are you Neal Cassidy?"

"Um, yeah."

"My name is Henry Mills. I'm your son."

Looks like Neal isn't the only one who can lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7 of Swanfire Week: "If you needing your space to do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find"

Neal knows it's partially his fault. When they first got to Storybrooke, he was pissed. How could Emma keep a son from him? How could she lie when he questioned if anything good came from them?

But he also knows it's more than that. Even if they had perfectly communicated, she was angry with him too. For leaving, for existing. It was hard enough that Henry had found her and dragged her back to Storybrooke, but finding him was a dig at her soul. Neal stayed, avoiding his father like the plague. He wanted to know the son that he gave up the chance to know when he walked away from Emma.

And then the curse broke and Emma fell through the portal with Snow. More time missed, that they couldn't spend together. Regina, trying to fix her relationship with Henry, sent him to live with Neal and they co-parented. Neal could see the struggle she had. Her addiction to vengeance didn't override the love for her son and she wanted to get better.

Which lead to another fight when Emma returned and still didn't trust Regina. Neal had seen a side of her that not many had. He felt Henry was ready to go back to his mother.

That's when Killian entered the picture.

Years after their time in Neverland, now he had a crush on Emma and she seemed to reciprocate it. And for the first time in nearly a year, Neal realized he had never stopped loving Emma. It was just too late to say anything.

He watched them flirt and it ate away at him. In the meantime, he tried to be something to Emma that he hadn't been since they were kids.

A friend.

They had lunch. They took Henry for walks in the park. They talked like regular humans, apologizing to one another.

No, they weren't dating again. But they were friends. And Neal loved seeing the smile back on her face when he entered a room.

She stays with Killian through it all. They never have a label, but Neal sees them at Granny's. Whenever there's a town crisis, they show up together. Neal hates it. He has a relationship with his son, he gets to see him often. He's rebuilding things with his dad.

Meanwhile the love of his life sits with someone else.

But still...he doesn't give up. He's patient. He gives Emma her space, to let her find what she needs.

When Emma and Killian break up, it's practically plastered on the Storybrooke Mirror. No one knows why, but his boat leaves the dock the following morning. Emma doesn't want to talk about it. She goes for drinks with Regina and Snow, showing up to the diner with a massive hangover the following day.

Neal orders her some onion rings (because screw breakfast rules) and asks her if she wants to talk. She rolls her eyes, so he offers a game of darts instead. Soon, they're playing, she's smiling and there's no mention of the pirate.

It's been 2 years since they've arrived in Storybrooke. Emma's fell through two portals. They've defeated the Wicked Witch, had visitors from Arendelle and kicked Hyde out of town. Henry's not the little boy who knocked on their doors.

But the love that started 14 years ago still remains.

"You wanna grab dinner one night?" Emma asks over their darts game. "At somewhere other than Granny's?"

Neal arches an eyebrow. "Like a date?"

"Yes."

He smiles. "Sure."

That's how he ends up at her door, greeting Snow , David and Emma's little brother. Emma looks amazing in her black leather dress which just so happens to match his jacket.

Neal doesn't know where the night will go from here. But he thinks back to Hardee's all those years ago and how far they've come since.

It's not a happily ever after. It's a happy beginning.


End file.
